The present embodiment relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for providing a search screen on which search and management for each data is facilitated by sorting a large amount of data using a virtual folder.
In recent, diverse sorts of contents such as TV broadcasting programs, video clips, music, e-mails and electronic books, etc. have been provided in a display apparatus. Also, there has been an explosive increase in the number of the provided contents.
The contents may have been provided from diverse sources and the applicability of the contents has also been considerably increased.
For example, the number of television channels that can be applied in most countries have been considerably increased for the past few years, and viewers can receive several tens or several hundreds of different TV broadcasting channels. Also, the TV broadcasting channels are provided from different broadcasting stations and sources, wherein these are communicated through diverse media including terrestrial wireless broadcasting, cable distributions or satellite broadcastings.
Similarly, there has been an explosive increase in the number of applicable wireless channels, wherein they are provided through different media such as satellite broadcastings, digital terrestrial broadcasting and cable distributions, and an internet.
Also, the contents may be provided from a non-broadcast related storage apparatus such as a CD (CD-DA), a video CD, and DVD-video, etc. Also, the increase in electronic communication causes an increase in distribution and change of electronic contents such as electronic books, e-mails, documents, and audio files, etc.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1, a search screen generally provided is provided based on the sort conditions designated when data is originally stored. Here, the search screen includes a first region 100 on which the sort of storage media currently connected are displayed, a second region 101 on which icons of files and/or folders stored in a specific storage medium of the storage media displayed on the first region 100, selected by a user, are displayed, and a third region 102 on which information on specific files and/or folders of the files and/or folders displayed on the second region 101, currently highlighted, are displayed.
However, there has been an explosive increase in the amount of the applicable contents item, contents source and storage apparatus, an impractical problem arises in that a lots of time is rendered for searching a specific data from the search screen provided as above. Also, when a user stores a specific data in an incorrect folder, it may be difficult to find the corresponding data.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method to facilitate the search for specific data by efficiently sorting a large amount of data.